


Jean had been acting strange lately

by Stimemia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stimemia/pseuds/Stimemia
Summary: Jean had been acting strange lately....





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one-shot inspired by the power of Valentine's Day

Jean had been acting strange lately.

He was asking me all these weird questions, like “why did you choose me?” or “Why do you find me attractive.” I mean, we’ve been together for almost 6 years! The fact that Jean was pounding over such things now, was kind of strange.

But like I said, Jean had been acting strange lately.

It all started a few months ago, he was out late working almost every night, and when he came home, he was always so tired. At first I was afraid that he was cheating on me, but that disappeared when he started asking those weird questions, and when he started showering me with gifts.

I mean, he was even more willing to bottom, but that was a totally different story.

A few days ago, he came home and asked if I remembered that we had our 6-year anniversary the upcoming Saturday. I said yes, of course. I had planned on giving him a _special_ surprise, but that was not the weird part.

The weird part was that Jean, of all people, had gotten us a table at _La Fleur_ , the most expensive restaurant in the whole city. Probably also the neighbouring cities too.

Now that Saturday, on our anniversary, we drove to the restaurant. “You’re awfully quiet Jean.” I said someway along the ride. I noticed his hands gripped harder at the steering wheel, “w-well I’m just, uhm… excited for our date tonight, we haven’t been out on one in years.” Well that was a lie, but I didn’t say it, he looked really nervous, so I didn’t want to do anything to add to that.

Half an hour later, we arrived to the restaurant. Jean was still very quiet. I took his hand and lead him inside, he talked to the waiter, and I pretended to listen, but really I was just studying Jean’s gorgeous face.

Our table was the most private one, which got me thinking, _was he going to dump me?_ But then again, why would he? I had an internal battle with myself over whether Jean was going to break up with me or not, until he spoke.

“I don’t wanna freak you out, but, uhm…” And then he kind of just trailed off. “Jean?” I asked and leaned forward.

Then he kissed me, not like you would usually kiss in a restaurant, but like you would kiss in a dark ally, or in a hotel room. He kept kissing me. When he let go, he stood up and walked over to face me. “J-Jean?” I asked when he kneeled in front of me.

“I love you, Marco Bodt. I love the way your voice sounds when you wake up in the morning, I love the way you cook me breakfast, even though you don’t even have the time. I love the way you smile when you look at me. I love the way you say you love me after making out. I love the way your face looks like when you’re thinking dirty. And I love the way you are a clean freak. Even though I don’t always clean up after myself. I love the way the sun kisses your face in the afternoon in our living room.

And I wanna keep loving you. Forever and ever. Always.

And I wanna keep waking up next to you. I want you to always be mine. I want to always have you in my arms.

I know I can’t predict the future, and I know we all have our flaws, I know I can’t ask everything from you, but all I ask today, is that I can keep loving you, that I can keep waking up next to you. That I can always be with you.

All I ask, is that you’ll be mine forever. All I’m asking, is for you to marry me.

So Marco Bodt, will you marry me?”

 

I cried. Literally cried. Jean wasn’t cheating on me. He wasn’t going to break up with me. He was asking to spend forever with me. Forever with Jean is what made me cry.

“Yes.” I manged to say through my tears. Jean got up, smiled, hugged me, and gave me a ring. The most beautiful ring I’d ever seen.

 

Jean was mine, and I was his, forever and ever. Always.


End file.
